


I Only See Red

by zombiecheetah



Series: Where Loyalties Lie [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Bisexual Sigyn, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fandral likes sex, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, POV Loki (Marvel), Romance, Scheming, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Sigyn is in a new relationship and Loki isn't thrilled. Plus, Thor loses his hammer and it takes a whole wedding party to get it back.





	1. Happy Days, Happy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Come say hi and get fic updates at my tumblr, zombiecheetah.

Loki should have known he was in for a world of trouble as soon as he heard sounds from Sigyn’s room. Whereas he, Thor, and the others were only slightly varied in their pursuit of love and lust, Loki had only seen Sigyn show any attention to the books she was constantly caught up in.

There was the time where he had walked into her bedroom unannounced and she had quickly tossed the book she had been reading in her bed across the room, only for him to pick it up and realize that it was a particularly detailed romance novel.

“Is that why these are so small then?” he had asked, his mouth wide in a mischievous grin. “So they only have to be held in one hand?”

That earned him a pillow to the face.

The incident, however, had given Loki pause, wondering if something else was preventing her from making that particular connection. She was popular enough among the healers and even among his friends that it seemed odd for her to have a lack of romantic connections.

However, that changed.

He first learned of them as she was leaving Sigyn’s room and he was arriving, her pulling Sigyn in by the fabric of her chest for a particularly violent kiss, nearly making Sigyn spill the cup of tea in her hand before walking away with a smirk.  

“What was that?” he had asked, stunned.

Sigyn leaned against the door frame taking a sip of her tea with a smirk on her face. “A girl.”

“Well sighted, Sigyn. Is there a particular reason why she was kissing you?”

She raised an eyebrow as she continued to watch the woman walk down the hall. “With the sounds that come from your room I doubt I have to explain the particulars to you,” she replied stepping back into her room with him following.

“I think you do,” he insisted, closing her door behind her with slightly too hard a slam. “You never have people in your room.”

“Thank you for that observation,” she said, looking at him, her eyebrows raised, her face confused. “Do you seriously have a problem with this?”

He sputtered. “I just have no idea who she is, how you met or anything of the sort.”

“Alright then,” she muttered, swirling her cup, looking up at him like he was insane. “She’s in the Crimson Hawks. Sif introduced us. Last night she stopped over to say hello and, well, one thing led to another…” she trailed off to take another sip of tea.

“Hm,” he huffed, staring at the door for a moment and then staring at Sigyn. “I would not trust my father’s guard with _my_ life, I’ll tell you that.”

Sigyn stared into her cup, biting the inside of her cheek. “You could be a little happier for me, Mischief. As you so eloquently noted, it has been awhile.”

He realized that he was perhaps hurting her feelings and softened his tone. “As I said before, I do not know her. Am I not allowed to be a bit protective of my friends?”

She tapped the rim of her glass, thinking. “We aren’t even courting. Maybe this is all she wanted.”

He noted that she seemed to be saddened at the prospect. “Perhaps or perhaps not.”

That did not seem to help and her silence was not reassuring him that she was alright. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure she had a lovely time. She would be a fool indeed to not wish for further happy company. Did you enjoy yourself at least?”

She nodded, a smile beginning to creep back into her voice. “I think so.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” he said, not knowing why her happiness had lit such an unhappy flame in his gut.

* * *

* * *

They were dining together that night in the general hall and he had thought through her happy dilemma and although he was meaning to ask in a more subtle way, the question just simply became:

“Do you also bed men?”

“I have not even touched my potatoes, Loki.” She started to push her vegetables around on her plate. “And that is a delicate subject.”

He frowned. “How is that a delicate issue?”

“Just forget about it.”

She put a finger up as he leaned between the two of them. “I know the core concept of letting something go is difficult for you to grasp, but truly, just drop it.”

“If you ever wished, there are many a man in Asgard I’m am sure who would enjoy an eve with you.”

“I am sure as well,” she said with a sigh. “But we all cannot be like you, Mischief. I know you have bedded Sif and Fandral and such. I have yet to reach the same level of intimate comforts with my fellow friends.”

Loki scoffed. “I have not bedded Sif in a good 200 years.”

“I heard Fandral next door not a fortnight ago. There were _many_ sounds.”

“I can not condemn a man for doing what he does well,” he said, raising his glass to his lips.

“He means me doing him well,” she heard a familiar voice say, and she turned to see Fandral walk by their table giving them both a wink, making Loki choke on his wine.

“Ah, yes, noises like that, I remember now.” That earned her a glare from him and a victory for her.

* * *

* * *

The other woman apparently did want something more than just a nice night in, much to Sigyn’s delight. The sight of them together began to sour quickly for him, however, as there were few moments after they began courting that they could not be found together. The other warriors at least tolerated the other woman, with Sif being especially enthusiastic about her successful pairing. Thor, that bumbling oaf, was even enthusiastic about their coupling, simply happy to see his friend finally in a loving relationship. The gall.

It did not help that their rooms were next door to each other. He found himself closing his eyes, wondering exactly what Sigyn was doing that made the other woman scream so. And yet…

He would be lying if he told himself the thought of them being together had never crossed his mind. The thought just presented itself during such odd occasions, he never knew what to do about the feeling until the moment passed.

One time, it had happened as he watched her stand next to a new mother in the infirmary, her own hands still covered in blood and the Norns knew what else, helping the mother remember the words to some old distant lullaby to sing to her new babe.

Another time she had asked him to pass the sugar, you know, if he had not dumped the entire container into whatever it was he was drinking.  

Another time they were walking along the gardens arm in arm, talking about the latest court dramas when she had stopped and embraced him. When he had asked whatever for, she had just said that she was just so grateful for everything, including him.

Another time she had asked him for her book back, asking him his opinions about the content, her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

His mind flipped through what felt like hundreds of different examples of this feeling before finally realizing what he should have realized the moment she first called him Mischief.

He was in love with her.

* * *

* * *

The fact was that he thought Sigyn and this girl would simply be a flirtation that would pass. But the longer they were together, the more and more he worried that day may never come.

His worst fears were confirmed when, just sitting on the steps of the palace, looking at the snowfall she had said, unprompted, “I love her.”

Now Loki had heard Sigyn say that she loved everything and everyone, to her friends, his brother, the people who came through her care, even him. But this time was different. Her voice was different, her face, completely changed, a determination behind her intentions. She was trembling, and not just from the chill of the outdoors.

And for once in his life, he decided not to make a smart comment about it, instead simply saying, “I am happy for you.” He simply sat and listened to her talk, wondering silently to himself if she would look just as lovely as she did now, talking about him, rather than her.

* * *

* * *

He became moody and spent more and more time in his room, actions Thor called  “a normal Wednesday in Asgard.” But he was used to his own imposed solitary confinement, noting that his friend and her flame probably would not be able to tell he was gone anyhow. He imagined himself staying in his room past their wedding, their first child, perhaps sometime emerging just before Ragnarok to tell her that he loved her. That seemed to be a reasonable timeline.

In all of his scheming, what Loki had not anticipated was Sigyn noticing his absence.

He usually could slip so easily into shadow, the background, unnoticed. At times it was not to his own benefit, as he recalled the first few times he attempted to join the other warriors for drinks at the tavern and became so uncomfortably out of place he refused to go any longer. So when he heard a knock at his door and saw her beautiful face enter it, he was surprised.

“Hey, Mischief,” she said, walking over and sitting across from him on his bed, adjusting her navy skirts. “Are you alright?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said in a tone that definitely made it sound like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She tried to meet his eyes over the top of his novel. “Well, if you are not busy tonight, I was thinking we could just hang out tonight. Just us.”

“I am very busy,” he said gesturing at his book.

“I can tell,” she said dryly. She paused watching him ignore her for a few more moments before asking, “What’s going on, Mischief? Your brooding has reached new worrisome levels even for you.”

He ran his tongue against the back of his teeth, not looking at her when he answered blankly. “I suppose I am just tired, drained.”

She nodded, pulling one of his emerald green pillows into her lap and playing with the tassels. “Gods, me too. We can nap and then have dinner if you’d like.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “Would it not be improper to your current romantic entanglements to nap in here?”

She sighed. “She is a bit more possessive I suppose than I would like when it comes to things like time and other friends and do not even approach the subject of other lovers with her. Hence, why I am drained. Apparently, you all are too damn pretty and close to me for her liking.”

He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “Though that may be true, I am sorry she is causing you distress.”

Sigyn looked at him pointedly. “You seem to not like her.”

“No, no, no, I do, it’s just I still do not know her that well. That is all.”  

“You can tell me, Loki, truly if there’s a reason you do not think she’s suitable for me. I do trust your judgment on people’s characters.”

He was tempted at that moment to simply lean over and kiss her right there and then. But her big dark warm eyes and annoyingly bigger heart won out and he lost his confidence in his own opinion.

“I think she makes you happy, which makes me happy,” he insisted, flipping a page in his book after taking in none of the previous page’s content. “Hopefully, she will learn to trust the rest of us in time.”

Sigyn’s tone was low but amused. “Liar.” She fluffed the pillow in her lap before setting it down and laying her head upon it. “Anyhow, how many times have not just us two, but all of us have shared various beds for missions and whatnot? For how long? It’s ridiculous.”

“It is.”

She turned her head to him, her eyes playful. “At least you do not snore like Volstagg.”

He couldn’t help but smile, remembering that particularly awful trip to Vanaheim. “The small mercies of life, I suppose.”

She continued nonchalantly. “Anyhow, your pillows are somehow still superior to mine, so I’m going to hide and nap in here for a bit. Then like I said, dinner.”

Before he could say anything, she curled up and settled in and it only took a moment or two for her breathing to become slow and steady. She looked so at peace, with her dark waves spread all over his pillow rather than in its usual pile on top of her head, pieces of it still framing her face. He reached over and softly, tenderly even, brushed a loose wave out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Good night,” he murmured and was about to go back to his book when a terrible wonderful suggestion of an idea came to mind.

And then there was no chance of him joining her in slumber after that.


	2. These Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fandral come together to plan a break up for the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated! For fic updates and more visit my tumblr at zombiecheetah!

Loki was certain now that Sigyn’s choice of mate was completely unsuitable for her, not that he could blame her. Honestly, had he been without sex for as long as her, he would have hooked onto the first thing that bit as well. Perhaps that had been the issue. The only person who had offered to bed her to his knowledge was Fandral, whose offer was not so much an offer of affection rather than just his way of saying hello. 

Speaking of which, once Fandral had rolled off him that night, it was shockingly Fandral who brought up the idea first.

“I love the girl, I do,” the warrior gulped as they laid next to each other on Fandral’s massive bed. “But that guardswoman, I truly do not know what Sif was thinking. I think she and Sigyn are poorly matched and I only say this to you because I know the way you look at them that you do as well.” 

“She is simply under that girl’s spell,” Loki breathed, clutching his side. “‘Theoric,’ what kind of a name is that?” 

“According to the lady, a name with a proud family legacy,” Fandral sighed, laying back thinking. “If there was only a way for her to see just how poorly matched they are…”

Loki thought for a moment, giving himself time to catch his breath. If he was not the only one with objections, surely Fandral would make a good ally in his quest to split his friend and her lover apart. “I’m sure between the two of us we could, for the good and protection of Sigyn of course, simply show her just how poorly matched they are.” 

“What are you proposing?” Fandral asked, shifting on the bed so that he was on his side, facing Loki. 

The prince’s green eyes sparkled as he fell into a rabbit hole of options. “You are around the two of them much more than I am, tell me, does Theoric have any vices that you know of? Drink? Gambling?” 

“Even better: women,” Fandral stated. “I have heard rumors within my network of maidens that Theoric is not always as true as she appears.” 

Loki gave a huff of laughter. “Network of maids. I always knew your fucking wasn’t for nothing.” He shifted on the bed uncomfortably, not sure if he should be delighted that Theoric had a sin he could expose or if he should be angry that Theoric had limited Sigyn’s romantic options only to be possibly untrue to her. Perhaps a healthy mix of both. “Did you tell Sigyn of your suspicions?” 

Fandral sighed, patting Loki on the chest. “Sigyn, my prince, is the Goddess of Loyalty. Said to not give life to rumors and that if rumors were true we would have a million bastard Dashing children by now.”

“She is right about that,” Loki said with a small chuckle, pausing for a moment. “Have the two of you-”

“No, my prince,” Fandral interrupted. “She is convinced that someday a spell will be cast over Asgard where the only people unaffected will be those who have yet to sleep with me and that Asgard will need at least one person to defend the realm should that day ever arrive.” 

“That is the most complicated and contrived rejection I have ever heard,” Loki said, looking over at him, thinking back to how limited Sigyn had kept her options before this. If she had even refused Fandral then what had changed for her to take a lover now?  

“And now I must ask you the same question, my prince,” Fandral asked slyly. “If you have feelings for the lady, perhaps you should just speak to her.” 

Loki scoffed and glared at him. “If you ever ask me that again I shall cut out your tongue.” 

Fandral gave a small faux gasp. “Such a sacrifice from you, my prince,” he soothed, shifting so he was moving over Loki on the bed, kissing down his chest as he moved down towards the end of the bed. “I happen to know you love my tongue.” 

“It’s perfectly adequate,” Loki said stiffly, his eyes widening as Fandral settled between his legs, kissing the prince’s inner thighs.  

“Now, that will not do…” Fandral muttered slyly and set to work convincing Loki, that yes, the loss of the warrior’s tongue would be a great loss for the people of Asgard indeed.

* * *

* * *

To Loki’s delight, Fandral made most of the arrangements himself. He spoke with his network of maidens and found a particularly voluptuous blonde who was favored by this Theoric. A lot. In the kitchens. Of course, without the knowledge of Sigyn who had understood their relationship to be closed on the insistence of the woman. Loki gave the warriors the funds necessary to pay off said maiden, while Fandral provided the smooth talk and the details.

And to their credit, their plan worked like a charm, though the trick needed no magic. Theoric, it turned out, did not need much convincing to dive into the maid. 

Loki watched Sigyn discover them from around the corner. He watched her open the door to her own room, a location chosen to add insult to injury, only to stand stunned as she saw the sight of the woman she said she had loved and the maid. She ran then quickly from the sight, the girl attempting to pull down her dress and follow. 

“Sin, please.” 

“It’s Lady Sigyn,” she said cooly turning to her. “Get her and your things out of my room and leave me at once.” 

“Sigyn, please…”

“No. Leave.” 

“But we…” 

She lifted a hand which began to glow an angry yellow light. “Do not make me ask you again.” 

Theoric turned and quickly went into the room to grab a handful of items and in no time at all, both her and the maid running out of it like their clothes were on fire. Sigyn walked back into her room and slammed the door shut. He could hear her sobs from behind the door. 

He’d give her a few days and then come to her, ready and hoping that she would forget this nonsense soon. He missed her.

* * *

* * *

Her heartbreak did not come through in her work, he’d give her that.

In fact, the cruelty she had just suffered seemed to make her kinder to her patients the day after. But after her shift, she silently went back to her room and stayed there, not emerging until the next day’s shift.

He came to a few evenings after, knocking on her door, book in hand, only to see her sitting in the window seat, a book open in her lap but her staring out at the Asgardian sky. She turned her head to him and just nodded once, peering at the spine of the book. “Is that a romance novel?” 

He paused. “I only now realize that given my previous comments, this may be in poor taste.”

“Just a tad.” She patted the space across from her on the seat. 

He set the book down on her desk and sat down across from her at her at the window. She looked up at him confused. “The last time you gave me a gift, I believe, was when you brought me to this room.” 

“I am sure I have gifted you with other things before,” he said briefly, settling in next to her. It was strange how being around her both lit butterflies in his stomach but yet made him feel so at ease.  

“Not much besides your own sparkling personality,” she retorted, her fingers playing with her skirts. “Which I always appreciate.” 

“I am glad someone around here does,” he replied, trying to sound nonplussed but he couldn’t help but smile softly at her. “So then. What is your plan?” 

“My plan is to have no plan,” she mused, staring out the window, pulling her knees into her chest, resting her chin on them. “Romantic entanglements are not exactly my forte, I suppose.” 

“Mine either. Just some casual attachments here and there.” 

She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself. “I’m sure Fandral appreciates your willingness to attach.” 

“You are terrible,” he said with a smile that indicated he did not mind her comment in the least. “It’s nice but it is not exactly my goal to just have random sex with that warrior forever.”  

“That’s fair,” she said nodding. “I’m not sure I wanted her either. I spent a lot of time convincing myself I did because of other avenues that were closed but I couldn’t help but keep glancing down the road. Besides, she was all wrong for me anyhow. Maybe this was just for the best.” 

He reminded himself to breathe through this particular revelation. “Saves hurt on both ends at least.” 

“Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt, Mischief.” She hugged her legs a bit tighter to her chest. 

Loki wet his lips with his tongue and chose his next words carefully. “So, do I know this closed avenue?” 

Her gaze met his, and she sat up slightly. “At the risk of totally embarrassing myself, you do.” 

He peered at her. “Why would the person be embarrassing?”

She stared at him for a moment longer. _ Surely she could not mean… _

“Don’t make this weird, Odinson,” she said in a low voice. “And you don’t have to say anything.” 

He never thought the sound of his surname would make him feel so happy. “Sin,” he said slowly, “I have never been a closed avenue for you.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened and she gave a small cough. “Well, now I am embarrassed.” 

“Don’t be,” he said quickly, waving his hand. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

They sat there silently for a moment, their gazes never meeting but yet never leaving the other. 

It was Sigyn who broke the awkward silence. “So, what do we do now?” 

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but they were both interrupted by a knock at her door, and Fandral entering it without waiting for an answer. “I thought I might find the two of you in here,” he teased before his tone became more serious. “You are both called to a meeting with Thor. Something terrible and, well, embarrassing for our prince has happened.” 

“What exactly?” Sigyn asked him, swinging her legs over and standing from the window. “You all hardly ever call upon me for these type of adventures.” 

Fandral turned back to make sure no one was behind him in the hallway before turning back to the two of them. “Mjolnir has been stolen.” 

That was enough to send all of them to the door, out of her room, and down the hall to figure out a plan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking Loki is totally off the hook for his little plan...he isn't. :D


	3. Of Bites and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team comes together to figure out how to retrieve Thor's stolen hammer while Loki and Sigyn come together to figure out what exactly they should do with all these feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvs NSFW chapter. You're welcome. 
> 
> Also, this is a rough interpretation of the Norse myth, not exact, given that we're making Norse myth fit within MCU. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome and appreciated and for fic updates, my tumblr is also zombiecheetah.

His brother, Loki found, was not happy.

Thor’s anger and frustration seemed to permeate the entire room, like a bad smell that Loki could immediately sense upon entering the room with Sigyn. Heimdall and the other warriors were already gathered as well as his mother. Odin was currently away on some other business, thank the nine, as Loki could not begin to think of what his father would say to Thor if he knew he had lost his treasured hammer.

“Now that everyone is gathered here,” Frigga said in a low but calm voice, a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand, “the Frost Giants of the clan of Thrym have confessed to the crime of stealing Mjolnir and have buried it in Jotunheim eight miles below the ground. The ransom Thrym has demanded is our dear Freya, as he wishes her to be his bride. In exchange, he has offered Mjolnir back as her dowry. What initial solutions do my son’s dear friends offer?”

“We should speak to Freya,” Thor cut in immediately, every muscle in his body clenched, a vein popping from his forehead, lunging towards the middle of the group. Fandral placed a hand on Thor’s chest, holding him back. “Have her do her duty. We can have Mjolnir back in a night!”

“Absolutely not!” Sif interjected, glaring at Thor, obviously offended he had even suggested such a thing, arms folded across her chest. “It is not her fault that you lost your toy.”

Loki had seen friendlier bilgesnipe than his brother at the moment. “Call my Mjolnir a toy again and I shall-”

“Brother, please,” Loki said, raising his hand, taking a step forward. “See reason. Even if you wished her to, I doubt you could offer Freya anything that would compel her to take the Giant’s offer. Knowing her she would probably tell you to start digging.”

“Then we shall fight!” Thor let out a snarl, once again lunging forward, making a resigned Fandral once again pull him back. Volstagg and Hogun gave each other a knowing look but remained silent. A wise judgment on their part, Loki thought. Frigga just looked disappointed, a look Thor finally began to catch onto as he finally took a deep breath, with Fandral patting his back.

“That’s not going to be the best option,” Heimdall said stoically. “Thrym’s clan may not be as strong as Laufey’s but Giants are difficult to fight, let alone kill. This particular clan’s weakness is seidr, but you would require a small army of sorcerers to give you a fighting chance, my prince, especially if Thrym chooses to use wield Mjolnir against you.”

“Do we know how they got it in the first place?” Sigyn asked, answered with a shake of Heimdall’s head.

“I would rather Mjolnir’s absence not leave this room,” Thor said gruffly. “The people of Asgard cannot think their prince so irresponsible.”

“Ah yes, let us all not forget Thor’s pride, everyone,” Sif said, rolling her eyes, before jumping into a whole rant on how his brother was only thinking of himself and was going to get all the rest of them killed and so on, a speech that made Loki feel quite validated.

“Mischief, please tell me you have something,” Sigyn muttered next to him as Thor and Sif began to bicker. “I don’t think even my skills can cure this headache I feel coming on.”

“I believe that I have come up with a plan,” Heimdall stated, interrupting the shouting match. “But the prince is not going to like it.”

Thor’s anger was immediately replaced with desperation. “If your plan brings Mjolnir back to me, then I do not care what your plan is,” Thor insisted, “Go on, then.”

Heimdall nodded and continued. “The Giants know of Mjolnir, but when it comes to Aesir, they are much less studied in our ways than Laufey. We would all look the same to them. It would be very easy to present Thor to them as Freya, willing bride.”

Thor’s reaction was immediate. “No.”

Loki tried to cut in. “Brother, please, we could very simply-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Let your brother finish,” Fandral insisted, suddenly enthusiastic about this mission. “I would very much like to hear what he has to say.”

Loki continued. “Myself and perhaps Sigyn can accompany you as your handmaidens as well as security should things get out of hand. We just need to get through a night at their mercy, and then we can, as you say,  _dear_ brother, fight our way out, once Mjolnir is in your capable hands once again.”

“This adventure would be a bit more dangerous than you are used to.” Loki turned to see his mother had leaned over to speak to Sigyn, “You do not have to go if you do not wish too.” He watched his friend consider the situation for a moment. Despite having joining their little team for adventures before, she was still technically a civilian. Hopefully, Loki’s recommendation to give her an active role in this scheme would not only give her the push to join them but also endear him further to her. There was that matter of unexplored avenues to discuss later anyhow.

“Well, everyone will be in danger,” Sigyn said thoughtfully, “Having a healer on hand would be best for everyone. And,” her gaze turned towards Loki and he felt his stomach flip, “Mischief and I do make quite the team as far as seidr is concerned so I see no reason to not go.”

“I will be sure no harm comes to her,” Loki promised his mother with a nod, before gesturing to the other warriors. “And we can dress you all as the wedding party. Sigyn and I will need to disguise your weapons, but you will all have them on hand should we need additional backup. That is if no one objects to Heimdall’s fine plan.”

“Oh, I would not miss this for all the maidens in Vanaheim,” Fandral insisted, clapping Thor on the back with great enthusiasm as Thor fumed and Sif rolled her eyes.

Frigga turned to her eldest son pointedly. “Perhaps you should thank Heimdall for coming up with such a plan and your friends for being willing to assist you.”

“I shall be the laughingstock of Asgard,” Thor grumbled, making Loki roll his eyes, reminding him once again why he hardly ever changed himself anymore. His eyes fell on Sigyn again and he absentmindedly wondered if she would be more accepting of his nature. Perhaps sometime later he could show her…

“Some thankful praise indeed,” Volstagg grumbled, pointedly looking at Thor. “My 50-year-old has better manners.”

Thor sighed, finally taking a breath and speaking in a tone that passed for calm. “Forgive me. This has been a very trying eve. Thank you, my friends, for your support.”

“You are most welcome,” Heimdall said with a nod, but he was the only one of the group who offered any type of response. Unless one counted Sif’s loud tapping of her foot.

“Then it is decided,” Frigga said with a smile. “I shall make the arrangements tomorrow with Thyrm. Everyone else, pack your things. Seems as though you all have a wedding to attend.”

* * *

* * *

"He’s so ungrateful,” Loki muttered as he and Sigyn made their way back to their rooms. “Here we all are sticking our necks out for him once again and he has the gall to complain about it.”

“Thor is not always the most considerate person in the nine,” Sigyn said with a strained kindness he had to admire her for as they came to her door, “but if the roles were reversed, I am sure he would offer you his assistance as well.”

“You have always had a bleeding heart,” he said, leaning up against her door. Perhaps it would be too much to push the issue tonight, but still, he said, “We were interrupted earlier.”

“So we were,” she said, miming him and also leaning against her door. “Something about closed avenues not being so closed after all?”

“Something like that,” he said gazing down at her. She seemed to be her same old calm self-assured self, her gaze holding his own with no effort at all. “Why did you think I was closed off to you?” he asked, tilting his head.

Both her smile and voice were playful. “At this point, I feel I have all but thrown myself naked at your feet. I took Theoric because Sif thought it was time for me to move on. She may be more cynical than I but she had a point.” Her tone turned more serious as she continued. “I didn’t want to lose your friendship in pursuing a courtship so I dropped it. You only recently seemed to be interested anyhow.”

He stood straight up from the door, and she followed him again, standing straight with him. Her eyes seemed to be inviting him to touch her, and so he carefully brushed a piece of hair from her shoulder, his fingers brushing against her exposed collarbone before resting his hand on her neck, his thumb smoothing over her jaw. He could feel her pulse quicken under his fingers as she leaned into his touch.

“I am more interested than you may realize,” he said smoothly, not being able to believe his luck. This morning she was out of his reach and now she was literally in the palm of his hand. A small part of him insisted that he should tell her what he had done to separate her from her previous partner. But that voice faded quickly into the background, replaced with excuses and promises of tomorrow or perhaps next week. Besides, she wanted him all along, had she not?

It was her that closed the space between them, and he pulled her in, his head suddenly feeling light as she stood on her toes to kiss him. Her lips were wonderfully soft and warm and she still lightly tasted of her usual cup of evening tea. She pulled back for a moment, her dark eyes bright, searching his for a reaction. “Not bad, Mischief,” she said softly, “Though both your hands and lips are freezing.”

He grinned. “I do believe we can come up with an agreeable solution,” he teased and leaned back down to claim her lips for himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into him, holding her close.

Whatever he had thought kissing her would be like, this was better. Her hands were in his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp and the back of his neck as she opened her mouth to him. His own hands stayed on her waist for only a moment before he was unable to contain his need to explore her, his hands moving down her spine, smoothing over her ass before tracing the outline of her waist. One of his hands was more daring, sliding up the smooth navy fabric of the front her dress until her breast was in his hand, making her let out a small wonderful sound that he took to be an enthusiastic appreciation of his efforts. Her own hands traced down his chest and he felt her move her thigh so it pressed against the front of his pants.

Excellent.

He pulled his mouth from hers, both of them now breathing hard, pressing their foreheads together. Lightning may be his brother’s domain, but he doubted Thor had ever felt anything so electric than what he felt right now.

The invitation he had been waiting for fell quickly from her lips as she leaned over to push open her door. “So are we giving the hallway a show, or did you want to-”

He cut her off with another hard kiss and they pushed her way into her room, with him closing the door with a wave of his hand.

* * *

* * *

After listening to various sounds of pleasure from her room for a while now, being now on this side of the wall and giving her said pleasure was surreal for him. Her door had barely clicked shut before he shoved her against that blasted wall that separated her room and his, not being particularly gentle as he ground against her. Snapping their clothes out of existence would only ruin the anticipation, he had to keep reminding himself as he shed his shirt and worked to unfasten her dress. She was encouraging, and he had to bite back a sound as he felt one of her hands grab the front of his pants, grinding the heel of her palm hard against him before pulling back and touching him much too softly, pulling her hand away when he tried to press back harder.

“Tease,” he murmured as he finally got one of her dress straps undone, exposing one of her breasts which he greedily grasped. Her moans spurred him on, his mouth leaving hers to nip at her neck and collarbone, marking her, claiming her as his, leaving a particularly large bruise on top of her breast, making her whimper and grab at his hair. When he was satisfied with his work, he looked up at her with a grin as she pulled up her skirts, and pulled his hand to feel underneath.

“Nothing to tease,” she breathed. She pressed his fingers against her slit, which was all kinds of hot, wet and inviting. She swallowed hard as he slid a finger into her, feeling, enjoying, his cock throbbing against his pants as he watched her face. “It’s...been awhile, me and men...so…take some care...” she gasped, wrapping an arm around his neck, “but...I’m not teasing...I’m asking.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice. He pulled his fingers slowly from her as his other hand made quick work of his pants, pulling them down enough to get the job done. He lifted her up roughly against the wall and without needing instruction, she reached down and guided him to her entrance. A small push into her made him give out a low groan. He was, well, blessed in that particular department and she was slick but still a bit tight. But she felt wonderful, perfect even, better than he had imagined. He pushed in further, slowly, taking in every whimper that left her lips until he was fully inside of her.

“ _Norns_ ,” she cursed under her breath, “You feel so good, Mischief, _gods_ …” she stared at him, making him wonder if his pupils were also so blown that his eyes also looked as black as hers. He answered with a thrust, making her shudder against the wall.

“You have _no_ idea,” he growled as he took a pace one could label as unforgiving, “how _torturous_ it was _hearing_ you like this _every_ night, how much _control_ it took to not knock down this godsforsaken wall.”

“Control is overrated,” she gasped, her nails digging into his skin as she clung to him. He smiled as he moved, taking in the moment, the sound of his hips snapping into hers, her whining and moaning as he filled her again and again, all until he found her legs had begun to tremble and her sounds were becoming more and more undignified. Sensing what was happening, he decided to suddenly slow his pace, making her groan in frustration. The break allowed him to regain control of himself as well, as there was no way in Hel he was going to finish such a delightful time so quickly. “Ass,” she breathed, staring down at him as he slowed to a crawl. “So you’re torturing me now, is that it?”

“I am so sorry, were you close?” His smile was punchable, he was sure of it by the look she gave him. “I’m afraid I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so responsive. I could hold you on the edge like this for the rest of the night.”

“Was this your fantasy?” she asked, her eyes now determined. There was a danger in her tone he had never heard before and wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop hearing it. “I am sure all those lonely nights you listened to me you touched yourself, imagining being inside of me like this.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong.

He gave her another hard thrust. “I can assure you, my dear, I much prefer the real thing.”

“How did that fantasy end then?” she murmured, “When did you finally let me finish? Did I beg? Call your name? Promise you pleasures beyond your comprehension?”

He found himself telling her the truth. “You said you were mine.”

Her face changed from playful to sincere, gazing at him, her fingers running over his shoulders. “I am yours,” she said quietly. “Always have been.” She reached down and adjusted his hand below her thigh so he had a better hold. With a flick of her wrist, their clothes disappeared, leaving them both naked, just flesh on flesh, her skin hot against his own in the best of ways. Her mouth found his again, and he began to move again, his grip on her thighs tight as he fucked her for all he was worth.

It wasn’t long until he felt himself begin to stutter as well, every nerve of his being begging him to let himself go, but he held off wanting this moment to last. He felt her legs tremble again and she cried out his name and came hard around him and there was no chance he could hold off any longer. With a yelp he buried into a bite on her shoulder, he followed her into bliss, spending himself inside of her.  

They stayed clung together for a moment, still trembling, grasping at each other as he softened inside of her, not sure what exactly he was feeling but knowing that it felt right. “Mine,” he said again, almost under his breath.

“Yours,” she answered just as softly. “You are probably going to need to carry me to the bed.”

He gave a small chuckle as he slid out of her and slowly moved her off the wall and did as she asked, gently setting her down on the bed and laid down next to her. Her hair was wild, her skin hot, and her legs still trembling. A job well done, he thought, as he laid back against the pillows, still coming down from his own high. They laid there in silence for a moment, until Sigyn broke it with a groan. “I totally forgot we’re taking horses tomorrow,” she muttered, “Kill me now.”

He smiled and leaned on his side, reaching over and down, lightly stroking her heat, feeling the swollen skin he had taken so roughly before. “You’re a healer, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

She sighed, closing her eyes. “I don’t want to. There’s something satisfying about walking around sore the morning after, having a secret only you and the other person know about.”

He laughed lightly. “I suppose that’s true.” His fingers circled around her opening lazily, before giving her clit a quick swipe, making her hips jerk. “Still sensitive,” he murmured, doing it again, making her yelp.

“ _Gods,_ someday, Mischief, I swear-” she was cut off by another moan by his hand as he slipped two fingers inside of her and with his thumb on her clit, brought her once again shaking and crying out against the pillows.

“Like I said, responsive,” he laughed, pulling his fingers from her and cleaning them in his mouth, tasting the mix of her and him together as he laid back on the pillows. “My, we are going to have such _fun_ , are we not, my dear?”

“I hate you so much,” she muttered, curling into him.

“Now, now, I am the Liesmith,” he insisted, as she rested her head on his chest, his fingers tracing over the marks he had left on her shoulder. “I know you at least tolerate me at this point.”

“A bit more than that.”

He was quiet for a moment before figuring the question on his mind was worth asking, given the current state of the two of them. “How much more?”

She sighed and turned her head to gaze up at him. “I have a rule not to say said particular feeling for the first time when naked.”

He considered that for a moment. “A fair rule,” he replied. “Sex does have a way of confusing feelings of love with lust.”

“That it does,” she said with a yawn, turning forward to settle in against him again, “Especially such exhausting sex.”

He nodded again, absentmindedly stroking her hair, the silence between them somehow the loudest sound he had heard in his life.

“Loki, if you are seriously doubting that I love you, I can wait here while you go to the infirmary to get your head checked,” she muttered, not bothering to turn to look at him or, he assumed, open her eyes. “Go to sleep. Long day tomorrow. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

He smiled. He couldn’t argue with that.

They fell asleep tangled up in each other, the day’s details and former schemes fading into the back of the prince’s mind and into the most peaceful slumber he ever had.


	4. My Lord, My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after which means time for confessions, secrets, and oh yeah, a fake wedding to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Apologies this took so long I had the flu for two weeks and it threw off my entire schedule. As always you can ask for prompts or get fic updates at my tumblr, zombiecheetah. 
> 
> Also. Still not exactly SFW.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Loki woke the next morning, he was slightly confused as the bedsheets he had slept on were gold rather than his usual deep green. It wasn’t until after he blinked and saw Sigyn in a short purple robe pouring tea at her desk that last night came together for him. That they had come together, to be precise. His lips curled into a smile, as he slowly sat up and leaned against her headboard, meeting her gaze, a moment of knowing silence passing between them before she spoke. 

“I didn’t want to wake you. You don’t seem to be the type that gets a lot of sleep.” She stood carefully, the stiffness in her legs as she stepped over to the bed failing to escape his attention as she sat on the side of the bed and handed him the cup she had stirred. 

“How hospitable,” He took a small sip, a sharp sweetness hitting his tongue as he stared at her, letting out a hm of appreciation in the back of his throat. “Especially considering you remembered how I take this.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Because it’s disgusting. How you consume that much sugar in one drink is beyond my understanding.” 

“Some of us prefer it when our tea tastes good,” he said dryly, staring up at her. “Also, good morning.” 

She smiled slyly. “Good morning to you as well. How do you feel?” 

“Most invigorated.” He took another sip from his cup, glancing at the hemline of her robe which barely covered what he had taken for himself the night before. “How are the legs?” 

“I can feel them,” she said lightly. “I may be still hoping that our trip to Jotunheim is delayed.” 

“I am sure you will manage.” He brushed his hand against her neck and curled a stray wave around his finger. “You are sure I am not dreaming? That last night actually occurred?”

She eyed her shoulder. “Proof is still there if you need confirmation.” 

He slowly pulled back the silken fabric of her robe to see that she was indeed still marked by him, the smaller nips gone, but a few of the larger bruises remained, including one on her shoulder where he could still see the outline of his teeth. 

“There’s more proof on my back as well.” Her dark eyes were sparkling as she took another sip.

His smile faded slightly, “I confess I had forgotten that your line has that condition and thought these would be gone this morning. Forgive me if I was too rough-”

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “You did not give me anything last night that I could not handle. As I’ve said before, the healing career compensates for the slower healing. And, if you’ll excuse my deviance, I quite like them.” 

“Oh my dear girl, you’ll find you’ll never have to apologize for deviance with me.” His fingers continued their dance over her shoulders, as a question formed in his mind. “When was the last time then, before me or that woman that you were marked like this?” 

She blew cool air on her tea. “A few centuries.” 

He frowned. “Norns, Sin, I hope you mean you simply took gentler lovers not-”

She cut him off with a single short shake of her head. “I’m afraid that’s exactly what I mean. Purely by choice, when my father was growing out of control and had started taking to threatening those I took to my bed. You should understand, we were just friends when you met him and he stabbed you.” 

“Well, I do not think being a son of Odin worked in my favor,” he said dryly, brushing a fingertip over a light thin scar on her collarbone. “Otherwise his objection was simply that I was not like Thor, which is usually everyone’s objection.” 

“I would like to plead exception.” She reached to the side and behind him to set her mug on the nightstand before straddling his lap over the blankets. Her hands smoothed over his chest, and she leaned forward and kissed the underside of his jaw. He sat up, also quickly setting aside his cup and slowly ran his hands up her back, as she continued, “He was not good at seeing much beyond his nose and foolishly thought you far weaker than your brother. Most of Asgard, it seems, has also made this tactical error.”

“But not you?” His voice came out as a purr as he leaned forward, gifting her collarbone a kiss. 

“My father and I did not have the same priorities in a match. And though I know you to be one of the most dangerous people in Asgard, my affections came from our shared experiences and interests. As well as,” one of her hands guided one of his from her waist to her breast, “somewhat unpure thoughts.”

“I feel as if you are attempting to distract me from asking further questions about this long lack of suitors,” Loki muttered trying to sound annoyed, but his body betrayed him when she gave a small roll of her hips against his, immediately bucking up to meet hers, his hand pushing past the silk to take her flesh into his palm. 

Her hips began to grind against his in practiced rhythm. “Would you like me to stop distracting you?” she asked in a voice that played at innocence but continued in that dangerous tone that had set his desires aflame the previous night. “You had me at your mercies last night, you should try being at mine. I thought I’d repay you for showing me your fantasies in kind, demonstrating just what I thought of us doing together during those dark lonely evenings, but if you insist, we can stop-”

“ _ Gods _ , woman, I swear if you stop now-”

A sharp rap at her door made the two of them pause. “Apologies and congratulations, Lady Sigyn, but I do require my brother at this moment.” 

“He’s a busy man,” she shouted back to the door, giving another roll of her hips, making him squirm. “Are you sure he’s needed right now, not in, let’s say, half an hour?” 

“If the two of you make yourselves decent I shall come in and explain why this can not wait.”

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s insistence as she leaned her head down on his shoulder groaning. “Give us a moment,” the prince called back, his fingers sliding from her breast and past her collarbone to settle under her chin as he gently lifted her head. “We will eventually return to this conversation,” he smoothed over, “as well as,” he gave a small grind up, making her smile, “that.” He flicked his wrist, dressing the two of them both in tunics and pants, his green and her's navy, and she slowly climbed off him to get the door. He grinned as he cleaned the dark wet spot her cunt had left on the sheets with a wave of his hand, mostly in the satisfaction that she was just as frustrated by this interruption as he was. 

“And now that clothes have reappeared,” she murmured, kissing his cheek, “I love you. Or, more accurately, still do. The thought has been true for a long time now.” 

She declared her affection so casually, comfortably, like he was an old sweater rather than a shiny new toy. It made his head light for a moment, making him pause before standing as well. “I’m glad,” he answered, and although she looked back and gave him a wink, he had a brief moment of panic if perhaps he should have just replied in kind. 

Thor’s grin as Sigyn opened the door was shit-eating and Loki decided he didn't much care for such celebratory behavior. “Forgive me for interrupting,” Thor said in a voice that made him sound not sorry at all, “but given that we are on a time constraint I’m afraid you’ll just have to build the anticipation. Seeing that this pairing did not occur for a few centuries, you should be well practiced for a few days.” 

“Mischief, have you been slipping Essence of Asshole into your brother’s drinks or what?” she called back to him, staring unamused at the God of Thunder. 

He stood from the bed and stretched before walking over to them. “Sorry, my dear, but he’s not going to remain so sweet to you after this little indiscretion. One of the cons of sharing my bed, I’m afraid.” 

“I am always sweet,” Thor replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, offended, “especially to those my brother has now taken to calling ‘dear.’” 

“Perhaps I should have called poor Freya such whose freedom you so quickly wished to sell out for your hammer last eve,” Loki retorted smoothly, making his brother’s smile drop quickly from his face. “So if you would get to your point?” 

Thor bit his tongue for a moment before telling them. “We leave this afternoon. Mother wants you to assist in assembling a proper glamour for me.”

“Here I am once again doing everything,” the prince said with a sigh, turning to Sigyn, wrapping a loose arm around her waist, his hand smoothing over the side of her ass. “Shall we take bets now on how many times we’ll hear some form of complaint from my brother?” 

“No complaints,” Thor insisted, standing straight. “I promise.” 

Sigyn leaned over and murmured into his ear, “Why don’t you assist your brother while I pack to save us some time. I’ll join you after.” 

“A most excellent idea,” Thor agreed, placing an eager hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Come, I am sure you shall make me the prettiest bride in Jotunheim.” 

The only thing that stopped him from rolling his eyes completely into the back of his head was the feeling of warm fingers brushing against his, Sigyn’s smile creating a kind of glow around her face. “I won’t be long,” she assured him, as Thor led him out of her room and into his own.

* * *

* * *

Despite his requiem for his reputation that he gave the night before, Thor was in much better spirits as his brother worked, now fully taking on the mantle of the Bride of Jotunheim with great enthusiasm. He playfully joked about his appearance and made bold declarations of his attractiveness in such attire, almost rehearsing for those who would dare mock him. A lesson Loki had learned well, to take on the title of trickster to avoid those sneers from his peers of his talents in the softer, honorless art reserved for women with no name or honor to advance themselves in life. Sigyn had been right about the whole of Asgard underestimating him, his own spirits brightened by the knowledge that she had wished to fuck him for him, not as a consolation prize or to further journey a pathway to his brother. Those examples he wished he only needed one hand to count.

Unfortunately, his brother’s lack of complaints was replaced with conversation and questions about recent developments involving the healer who had gained his intimate affections. Not that Loki was at all ashamed by bedding his friend, but every time he spoke with Thor about a lover, his brother treated his feelings on the matter like they were funny or jokes. He was made a fool enough without volunteering his vulnerabilities to mockery as well. 

“So then,” Thor said, standing next to a mirror as Loki worked. “May I be the first to say congratulations?’” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Thor teased, “You and Sigyn make a good pair. I’m glad the two of you finally figured that out.” 

“Hm.”

“Are the pair of you courting now or-?” 

“Perhaps, brother, you could hold all questions on that subject until Sigyn joins us. She is much more patient than me on these types of questions.” 

Thor paused to look at himself in the mirror. Loki had softened his features a bit and the dress was not bad at all. He made a passable version of Freya, though the matter was made easier as the Vanir woman was also blonde and tall. “This reminds me when we were young and you used to change into a woman and get all dressed up like this.” 

Loki blinked, thinking back to his train of thought the other evening. “I’m shocked you remember.” 

Thor turned to look at him, crossing his arms once again, trying to sound encouraging. “You should again, for this mission. I am sure Sigyn would not mind. She likes women quite a bit. Though perhaps less now after Theoric.” 

Loki’s lips were pressed into a thin line as the spellbook in his hand that he had read a thousand times over suddenly seemed to hold new essential information for him. “I had considered the possibility, what of it?” 

Thor scratched the back of his head, looking around the room instead of his brother, “I suppose in speaking to Mother after our meeting last night she brought up some points I neglected to consider. Like how I may think myself the laughingstock of Asgard in this dress, but when you wished to express the fluidity your nature yourself when we were barely adults, our peers placed you in the infirmary for a week.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I was on that hunting trip with father at the time, and poorly remember the incident.” 

“Oh trust me, I remember.” Loki felt frozen to the spot, a rush of feelings he thought he had successfully stuffed down long ago suddenly shooting up to the surface. “You did not believe me when I insisted that the only reason those dear friends of yours tolerated me was because of your presence. My foolish attempt to believe you nearly got me killed.” 

Thor’s voice was quiet and serious. “Loki, much has changed since then. We no longer are around such people. The warriors and Sif and I may still tease but we would all lay down our lives if need be for you. Sigyn, as well, she has cared for you far longer than you probably realize.”

He still refused to meet his brother’s eyes, an apology given too late about a time too long ago. 

Thor sighed. “Come now, Loki, I’m attempting to be supportive.” 

“You are attempting to make yourself feel less guilty for your inexcusable behavior last night.” 

“I can do both, can I not?” 

The loving look on his brother’s face finally made him yield. Besides, if Loki truly wished for the man to grow up, some positive reinforcement for his brother’s good behavior would need to be administered. “I suppose I can accept your apology, then, if that is what you wish. But if you think an apology and a few assurances are going to change a childhood of traumas then perhaps we should return to happier conversation.” 

Thor gave a small smile. “Like if I should begin calling Sigyn sister now?”

“Only if you are no longer in need of a tongue.” 

Thor laughed and stepped over to pat his brother’s shoulder. “Hopefully, not long then. She loves you very much.” 

“She does.” 

“And you love her?” 

Not that Loki had planned on directly answering that question anyway, but a knock at their door and Fandral slinking in was not exactly the most unwelcome sight in the nine. “Don’t you look ravishing,” the warrior said with a grin to Thor. “Loki, I do believe you have outdone yourself as well as, if rumors are true, the fair lady next door?” 

“It somehow still always amazes me how quickly news travels around here,” Loki said with a mutter as Fandral gripped his the shoulder. 

“Well done indeed, my friend. Seems as though your little plan worked then.” 

“Plan?” Thor asked confused. “What plan?”

Loki’s voice was sharp. “Fandral-” 

“Just a little push in the right direction,” Fandral insisted. “All I’ll say. That and congratulations. Tell me all about it. What did you say? What did she say? How was it? Was she good?” 

“Now, Fandral,” the three men turned to see Sigyn at the door, leaning against the frame, giving Loki no comfort that she had not heard Fandral’s exchange. “Perhaps save the questions until after we’ve had more than one night to experience each other.” 

Fandral’s look of predator playfully seeking prey was familiar to them all. “Or, you could join us.” The warrior walked over to the healer, taking her hand into his and raised it to his lips as he stared at her. “And I can witness what I imagine to be your extraordinary talents up close and personal.” 

“Perhaps. Though I wouldn’t want to interrupt whatever fun you and Mischief get up to.” 

“Trust me, the interruption would be well worth the trouble.”

“Anyhow,” Thor said with a cough. “If the three of you are finished planning your evening activities.”

Fandral gave the blonde prince a wink. “If you are feeling left out-”

“I am just fine, thank you,” Thor cut in, rolling his eyes, gesturing to his outfit. “Can we all just agree this is acceptable?”

“Very nice,” Sigyn said with a nod, “Mischief could open a business.” 

“Customer service is not my forte.” Loki dropped the glamour from Thor, leaving him once again his rough and tumble self in his armor.

Fandral rubbed his hands together. “And what are you and Sigyn wearing then? Something tempting I hope?”

“Shouldn’t you be packing?” Loki suggested lightly. “You’ll see soon enough.” 

“Come on, Fandral,” Thor said clapping his back. “I do believe you can assist me with a thing or two.” And with that he firmly led the warrior out the door, giving Sigyn and Loki a moment of peace. 

“That went better than I expected,” she said looking at him, as she walked over and sat on his bed. “Also, faster.” 

“He wished to talk. I didn’t. Hence increased timeline.” 

“Ah. How detailed did his questions get exactly?” 

“Detailed enough. Fandral all but confirmed the rest of Asgard knows as well.” He shut his book and set it down on his desk. “Shall we place bets on how many times Sif threatens to murder me if I hurt you?”

“Her pick didn’t work out, so I don’t think she has room to complain. And Volstagg will just ask about children. Thankfully, Hogun we can depend on being his usual silent and grim self.” 

Loki was silent for a moment. He had almost forgotten how he had gotten here in the first place before Fandral had burst in. And now at the second mention, he couldn’t help but once again feel slightly guilty about the whole (but completely necessary) affair. 

She took his silence as worry. “I apologize we did not clarify beforehand, but I do have protections in place. I would not have allowed you to finish inside me if there was a chance of creating a life-” 

“Not that.” He stood next to her, running a hand through her hair, shoving down the guilt and replacing it with lust. The girl hadn’t deserved her anyway. “Though I appreciate the consideration. I was just once again remembering that last night was real. And despite my brother’s words to the contrary, noting that we do have a few hours to ourselves before we depart. All we need to do is finish up our work.” 

Sigyn took a breath as he watched the brown in her eyes become swallowed once again by black. “So no to rush, but to rush. I should probably somewhat decently match you, so what are you wearing to this?”

“Well,” he began, his voice teasing and dangerous, masking his insecurities, “I did think that perhaps two handmaidens would work better than one. Dressed in green together, don’t you agree?” 

He did not know what reaction to expect from her at the suggestion, but she had barely blinked, staring up at him, excited perhaps at the suggestion? “I think that’s an excellent idea even if the green is a bit of an obvious a choice for you” She pulled away from him and sat on his bed. “Let’s see then.”

Deep breath in, shift, deep breath out, unable to pull away from Sigyn’s gaze as she watched her lover turn in front of her, her eyes gazing over the new but yet not new form, before looking back up at Loki’s face. “You look fantastic. Your brother is going to be so jealous that you look better than him.” 

The princess scoffed, quickly turning around to face the mirror, catching glimpses of her lover’s expression in the reflection. “My brother is going to be happy I gave him what I did.” 

“Fair.” Sigyn tilted her head, still looking her over. “You gave yourself a full transformation as well. Better than a glamour.” 

“I can switch easily,” Loki said smoothly, though her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. “Depending on how I feel.” 

“You never have before,” Sigyn remarked, “At least with me,” The healer’s dark brown eyes floated up her companion’s form. “I feel there’s a story to this I’m missing that was before our meeting.” 

Loki gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Simply that it has made others uncomfortable in the past.” The princess went on examining herself in the mirror, thinking about saying more but then decided to leave it at that. Sigyn would get it, the clever girl she was. 

“Shame. Surely, they’ve certainly seen odder things,” Sigyn remarked, hugging her knees to her chest. “It’s unfair for you to be so attractive in multiple forms.”

“You don’t prefer me one way or the other?” Loki asked, finally turning to Sigyn and raising an eyebrow. 

Sigyn shrugged. “Depends, is there some version of you that’s going to give me back that volume on the history of Muspelheim I let them borrow weeks ago?”

“My dear, you know that to be simply impossible,” Loki replied, turning back to the mirror only to feel something soft thud against her head, looking down to see a pillow that Sigyn had thrown at her.  

“Ass,” Sigyn playfully muttered. 

Loki’s low warning utterly failed to cover her delight in Sigyn’s almost blase reaction to her well-kept secret. “Attacking a royal? The consequences for such are dire. Are you sure you’re willing to pay that price?” 

The answer was another pillow this time straight in the face, Sigyn’s face as sinful as her pet name. “If we have some spare time after finishing with this, I am sure you’ll put me to several small deaths before we go. And I’m sure I can beg forgiveness from you somehow. But I am always willing to pay the price for you.”

“Forgiveness, hm? You did make that other horrid creature before me scream so,” Loki coolly observed, choosing to ignore the fact that her own cheeks were turning pink. “One wonders.” 

“One can have a front row seat,” Sigyn replied, leaning back on her forearms as her legs dangled from the bed. “But again. We should be sure we have a plan or two in place first. You know how these things tend to go with your brother. Would be a shame to have me only then for a giant to cave my head in.” 

Loki’s voice was low and husky as she turned to Sigyn, sliding a long slender finger under her chin. “Always so practical. But you need not worry, my dear. I shall see that no harm comes to you in enemy territory.” As she leaned down to kiss her lover, the healer spread her legs so she could settle between them, eagerly meeting Loki’s deep slow kisses with her own, smiling against her lips.

“Am I correct in thinking that you aren’t going to be able to concentrate until you’re relieved?” Sigyn quietly asked as her fingers lightly brushed over the soft material covering Loki’s arm. 

“You’ve been teasing me all morning and we have a few hours still. Plenty of time to scheme. Besides,” the princess purred, “I can smell your arousal from here. Your restraint is admirable.” 

“I’m a patient woman,” Sigyn replied, her face displaying only want and adoration for her partner. “Also, I did not want you to think I only like this form for it’s added venues of sexual exploration.” 

“On the contrary, I find it most comforting you lust for me in any form I take. The consideration, however, is appreciated.” 

“Well then, lie back, milady, and let me show you just how considerate I can be.”


	5. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn enjoy some intimate time together. Thor finds out one of Loki's secrets and is not that pleased...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this updated again! Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

_“Damn you straight to Hel-”_

_Sigyn grinned around Loki’s slit, her single finger gently stroking inside of her. She gave her heat a wide lick before sitting up slightly to speak, “I’m simply taking my time. You know how I like to be throughout.”_

_“You’re punishing me for last night,” Loki groaned, her hips jerking at her lover’s careful ministrations, her hand buried in Sigyn’s thick waved hair, pulling her mouth into her as much as she could. “Leaving me on edge like this.”_

_“I thought was being as sweet as you taste. I’ll have to suck you off sometime and see if your cum tastes the same in both forms.” Sigyn slipped in a second finger, hitting her target with marksman ability, making Loki’s hips arch up from the bed, “Besides, I gather that you enjoy having another in control of your pleasure at times. Perhaps some ropes will need to be procured since you can’t seem to stay still...”_

_The suggestion of bondage nearly made Loki come on the spot, her eyes wide as she watched Sigyn lean down and carefully suckle on her clit. “I thought you were kind,” Loki whimpered, her cunt beginning to flutter around Sigyn’s fingers._

_“I am kind,” Sigyn replied, lifting her mouth slightly, her lips and chin wet and her eyes sparkling, “So kind, in fact, I’m going to make you come the hardest you ever have in your life.”_

“You are a liar.”

Loki was still in a daze as he and Sigyn took to the hallway, him having flipped to his more usual form, not quite ready for the influx of remarks that were sure to follow him even after this adventure was through. But the comments that usually crawled under his skin seemed to be a cheap cost to pay given his current romantic situation. Sigyn’s lips were still red and swollen from her good work and she was absolutely glowing as she walked down the hall arm in arm with her lover, grinning at his accusation.

“You know I am not,” she insisted, “Come on, Loki, I’m a healer. And with that comes a particular and very useful knowledge set.”

“You’re not the first healer I’ve fucked, my dear, and I can assure you, that talent is either not taught or not a natural gift most healers have.”

“I’m not most healers,” she said with another shrug, beaming up at him. “My methods are not exactly by the book.”

“If that was not exactly by the book then show me said book so I can toss it into the flames,” he murmured, making her laugh. His smile was wide and sly as he continued, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, “I believe you may be better than Fandral.”

The expression on her face he would surely remember forever, a combination of pride and disbelief. “Really?” she asked in a low voice, her eyes dancing.

“Really.”

She looked quite pleased with herself as they continued down the hall, “I’m not sure that’s a secret I can keep.”

“You must,” Loki warned playfully, “Else Fandral will stop indulging me with his own mouth.”

“Not if you phrase it as a challenge,” Sigyn suggested far too innocently. “I can only see that working in your favor.”

“Gods, you’re wonderful,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her again, “Keep making excellent suggestions like that and I’ll have to take you right here.”

Her lips were warm and still tasted of musk and salt from their last turn in the sheets. “Now that sounds like a challenge-”

“Pardon me,” Thor’s voice cut in through the haze, making the pair pull back and turn to look at him, Loki’s smile falling slightly, knowing just by looking at his brother’s face that something was wrong.

“Thor.” Sigyn bowed her head slightly, her smile undeterred by his brother’s unhappy expression. “Apologies, we were just making up for the morning.”

“I can see that,” Thor replied flatly, glaring at Loki, making him peer at his brother in confusion. What was his problem with the pair of them? “I’m afraid I’m going to need to interrupt the pair of you once again and speak to my brother in private.”

Loki could see that Sigyn was confused now too. “I hope everything is alright unless something has changed with the mission?”

Thor shook his head, his tone much kinder towards her, “Nothing to worry about, I assure you. But this is something that is only for my brother’s ears if you could please excuse us.”

Sigyn did not exactly look pleased with the dismissal, but she leaned up and gave Loki’s cheek a light kiss anyway. “I’ll start on the spellwork then,” she murmured and slowly pulled herself away from him. Loki cleared his throat as he turned to his brother, trying not to look too annoyed at the second interruption of Thor’s doing that day. Their little adventure was important, of course, especially to Thor. But given that he and his new lover were both forgoing time together to assist him, he would have hoped for a bit more space and understanding. Ungrateful oaf indeed.

“I hope, dear brother, you are not sending her away constantly because you somehow disapprove,” Loki began before finding himself shoved into the corner of the hallway by his older brother, Thor’s voice coming out in a low growl, his hand on his chest pressing him back against the wall.  

“You need to tell her.”

Loki stared at him blankly, before giving him an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific.”

Thor’s grip was unyielding. “I weaseled what you did out of Fandral, your little plan to separate her from Theoric so she’ll end up in your bed instead.”

Loki let out a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh and patted his brother's arm with a free hand, his voice now smooth as velvet. “Come now, Thor, I simply sped the pair of them along to their relationship’s natural conclusion. And look at how much happier dear Sin is now that she has been graced with a further step in our relationship. Which, by the way, she wished for in the first place, before Sif introduced her to that foul guardswoman.”

Thor looked unconvinced. “I would have thought enchantment below you Loki in the ways of love. But I suppose your reliance on tricks has always set you apart-"

“You truly think so little of me?” Loki could feel his muscles tense and he gave his brother a shove, trying to get him off him, speaking quickly in a low hiss. “I swear to you, brother, I never enchanted her previous partner. Theoric didn’t have to take the carrot I dangled in front of her but she did. And I gave Sigyn a soft place to land after. Well, I suppose in one form it’s soft.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “You’re despicable.”

Loki pushed his brother’s arm completely off his chest, dusting off invisible dirt from his front, “I have yet to hear a complaint from her.”

Thor stood tall, peering down at his little brother. “This is wrong and you know it. I am half tempted to tell her myself.”

That snapped Loki right back into their conversation. “You most certainly will not. The last thing she needs is you barging in and blowing a small flip of fate out of proportion. Anyhow, Fandral had seen the girl with another before we even began this little plot. I saved Sigyn, Thor, from further hurt and pain. She was weeping only a day ago and now she is the happiest I have ever seen her. And because of me of all reasons. Would you not call that a noble deed? Or would you rather have her together with that woman until she broke her heart?”

Thor took a step back and crossed his arms. “I can perhaps believe some of your reasons were noble, but you can not stand here and tell me that having her warm your bed was not the main consideration.”

The accusation seemed to echo up and down and hallway on a constant loop and Loki found himself getting in his brother’s face, sputtering, “Why do you always try to ruin everything? She wants me. All of me. Why can not you simply be happy that I have something of my own for once?”

Thor’s smile was tight and far too knowing for Loki’s taste. “You’ve always had her, Loki. Were you truly so blind to her intentions? You’d be the first to say what an oblivious oaf I am and her attraction to you was obvious, even to me. Why pursue her now? Or do you have a row with Theoric that I am unaware of?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond but suddenly fell silent. As much as he hated admitting such to himself, his brother had a point. Perhaps he had just chosen to not see signs of Sigyn’s affections which looking back became clearer to him. Why he had not pursued her before he could not fully answer, only that he wanted her now.  

“This is not about Theoric,” Loki said slowly, “Or me. Sigyn was miserable with her and even hid in my room from that woman. I was just trying to help her get out of that cheater’s hold.”

“By lying to and deceiving her.” Thor put a very strong hand on his brother’s shoulder as he leaned into his ear. “If you do not tell her by the end of this little adventure of ours, then I will. I can not sit by and watch you manipulate our friend’s life so she is simply more convenient for you.”

He gave his shoulder a pat and continued on, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts, his frustrations, and enough confusion that he continued down the hallway in the wrong direction of Fandral’s room for a good minute and a half before realizing his mistake.

This was going to be a long trip.


	6. Half-Truths and Almost Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki balances Thor's threats with Sigyn's suspicions, another player Loki thought was disqualified enters the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I appreciate and respond to every comment.

The only thing worse than Sigyn ever thinking him a monster was Thor thinking him one. And even as Loki and Sigyn’s linked their spells together to create glamours for the three warriors and their weapons, his older brother’s words still haunted every flick of his wrist. Sigyn said nothing but still helped fill the gaps in their combined seidr which flowed together easily out of habit rather than any determined skill from him.

He also couldn’t help but notice that Fandral looked more than a bit guilty and was avoiding his gaze as Volstagg talked on and on about his new babe (Loki had stopped keeping track at number ten). Not that Loki could blame Fandral. Though he was known as the trickster, Thor could pull information from those least suspecting when he wanted to. His brother enjoyed playing up the stupid pretty prince when meeting new company and Loki took delight every time Thor dropped the act to the shock of their guests. It was just the type of mischief he loved. Just not when it came to things like this. 

“So am I allowed to ask?” 

Sigyn’s question had caught him off guard as the others filed out of Fandral’s room, enthusiastically being lead by Fandral himself. Loki cursed himself silently for not having a practiced answer on hand as he smoothed his hand over her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Thor was simply concerned about various details, you saw how he was this morning,” he said quickly, knowing by the look on Sigyn’s face that she wasn’t buying the lie he was attempting to sell her as she led him out the door and into the hallway. And she was right. He should know better than to try to fool her. Well, any more than he had. 

“I’d rather you’d just say no than lie, Mischief. If it’s an issue between princes or brothers or some combination of the two I do not need to be involved.” She slipped her arm through his own, tilting her head. “However, you’re distracted. And we are going into enemy territory so I just want to be sure you’re on your game.” 

He ran his tongue against the back of his teeth, thinking. Perhaps a version of the truth could work for now. A warm up to the actual conversation he did not wish to have at the moment. Nor any moment for that matter. “If you must know Thor was actually concerned about you.” 

“Was he now?” Sigyn looked genuinely surprised as they walked on. “What precisely about me concerns him?” 

Loki cleared his throat, “He just wished to be sure of my intentions.” 

He didn’t know how she would take that. Her features twisted in confusion as she thought through Thor’s reasoning, “In terms of your honor or is he already asking about marriage and children?”

The sound Loki made was not one he had ever made before and he suddenly couldn’t see very well around him. “I, well, um, no it wasn’t anything at all like…” 

“Relax, Mischief, I’m only suggesting the latter given your position. I do not believe either of us wish for a child at the moment.” 

“Thank the nine,” he mumbled, the hallway seeming to be very warm indeed.  “The former was more on his mind.” 

“Odd.” Loki could feel her gaze trace him up and down, searching for this long lost concern that Thor had. “I can’t think of anyone Thor trusts more than you, Loki, that doesn’t really make any sense to me.” 

_ Damn it.  _

He pulled her into one of the side guest bedrooms, this conversation requiring the privacy Asgard was determined to give them. 

“Look, Sin,” Loki began trying to think on his feet, “I hope you do not think that I never asked for this before because I did not think you somehow worthy of my romantic affections.”

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. “I thought of a few different reasons as to why your family wouldn’t approve. And if you haven’t noticed, you’re a bit self-involved. Sometimes it just takes a little push to snap you out of it.” 

He frowned, not truly understanding her meaning but continued on anyway. “Frankly I have yet to figure out why myself. I just hope you are not angry with me.”

“Loki, really, I will tell you very clearly when I am angry with you.” Her warm hands were once again on his cheeks, “I am thrilled to be yours for however long you’ll have me. I’m just enjoying the moment.” She stroked back his hair, her fingers like magic against his scalp. “You don’t need to be so anxious around me. Sex hasn’t changed the fact that you’re still my best friend. Just how sore I am today.” 

His fingers traced over her shoulder his voice a low purr. “I did attempt to kiss and make it better.” 

“More than attempted.” She kissed him softly, her lips soft and warm putting him in a slight daze as she continued, “As much as I would like to bless this room, I would rather not have someone look for us and walk in. Except for maybe Fan.” 

“He’ll be thrilled to hear that,” Loki replied, following her out, not sure if he felt better or not, just that it was easier to push that thing that nagged at him out of his mind for now. 

********

Everything was finally beginning to fall back into a plan. They assembled their caravan outside the palace gates, their horses already saddled and waiting. Thor managed to be civil as Loki completed the glamour that turned him into something resembling Freya, Thor raising an eyebrow at Loki as he glanced up and down at him. 

Loki still hadn’t changed forms. It was stupid and he was being a coward. Thanks to Thor everyone probably knew. Loki just gave Thor a shrug and made his way back to Sigyn, who was inexplicably glaring at something in the distance. Her shoulders were tense her fingers tight on the reins of the horse that she was feeding an apple to as she stared. 

_ Should seeing her that angry really turn him on this much?  _

“Who do I need to murder for you, my dear?” Loki asked lightly, Sigyn only giving him one short shake of her head, not taking her eyes off her target.

“I’m now thinking I should stay behind.” 

Loki felt the wind knocked out of him as he tried not to panic, knowing that Thor would probably announce what his brother did to Sigyn as soon as she resigned from the party. “Whatever for?” 

“This assignment was volunteer only, correct?” 

“I’d have to check with Fandral but I believe so.” 

“Look at our security detail.” 

Loki glanced forward and saw a tall freckled Theoric with flowing red hair staring at Sigyn like she was the most beautiful thing in the cosmos, her look of love turning to burning hatred as her gaze fell on Loki. 

Sigyn’s voice was clipped at the edges. “She’s only going to make this difficult. Fandral already tried to get her off this mission but Thor for some godsforsaken reason insisted she’d stay.” 

_ Damn you, brother.  _ Perhaps he should drop out now too, see how far they all got without their sorcerer friends while he and Sigyn continued their naked explorations of each other. Preferably uninterrupted this time.

Unfortunately, until he could secure something with Thor, Loki was at his mercy. Sigyn’s hands were trembling slightly as they held the reins of her very nonplussed steed, Loki guessing she was wondering if she could turn the redhead into ash just by staring at her. Sigyn had been right before about them both needing to be on their best game and this, well, Theoric was a distraction and perhaps a liability. 

A distraction from this distraction was needed as well as, Loki decided, a demonstration. 

“Love, look at me.” 

The endearment had its intended effect, Sigyn’s gaze immediately snapping to him, her frown immediately disappearing. Making sure Theoric was watching out of the corner of his eye, Loki leaned down and kissed Sigyn full on the mouth, choosing then to switch her form, and with a wisp of green smoke, she also dressed them both in deep emerald green velvet fabric, Sigyn’s lined with fur as she got cold much more easily than her. 

Sigyn’s breathing was uneven when Loki finally released her from their kiss with a final swipe of her tongue over Sigyn’s bottom lip. 

“That was an ass move,” Sigyn murmured, leaning up to kiss Loki lightly again. “Gods, I love you.” 

Loki didn’t even have to look at Theoric to feel her gaze burning into her. She gave the guard a sly wink before turning and nearly running into Thor, who had two horses with him, handing the reins of one to Loki. 

“Are you done?” Thor asked, sounding more annoyed than he looked. “Can you cease the dramatics for now so we can leave?” 

Sigyn grinned as she mounted her steed. “Come now, Thor, it’s a wedding. The event calls for dramatics.”

“Hmmm.” Thor glanced up and down his sister. “You do look nice,” he said to Loki before turning his attention to his mare. 

“Whose job was it to take the stick out of his ass?” Sigyn muttered as Loki climbed onto her own horse. “And he lied, you look stunning.” 

“I’ll say,” they heard Fandral behind them with Sif, her raising an eyebrow before shaking her head and taking her place in the party. 

“How are the legs?” Loki asked innocently, keeping her eyes fixed on Sigyn rather than the guards who were busy whispering to each other about the prince turned princess, though a pointed look from Sif, Loki noticed, shut them up. 

Sigyn gave Loki a grin filled with sin, “I’m going to need to spend a lot of time in bed after this.”

“Are you going to flirt the entire way?” Thor muttered as he maneuvered between them.    


“One can only hope,” Sigyn replied. Loki watched her continue to talk to her brother, trying to get a smile out of him as they took off towards the Bifrost, an already exhausted Heimdall leading the way. It took more than a few moments but an infirmary story of hers did finally draw a laugh from his brother, the two of them chuckling as they all made their way to Jotunheim. 

Maybe wifing her wasn’t the worst idea in the nine. 


End file.
